logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network/Other
Standard Logos 1974-1978 1978-1979 Gmalogo1978.png File:Gma logo 1974.gif 1979-1992 GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1980 Logo (Boxed) GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1980 GMA logo (Boxed) GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. 1992-1994 Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. 1995-1998 GMA 7 Voltes V 1995.PNG|Used for “Voltes V” 954849_1019779968065761_6933399747249770986_n.jpg File:GMA Network Station ID (1995-1998) 1998-2002 GMA71998 Mabahay Sambayanang.jpg 2002-present GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo. GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|GMA Kapuso Logo with tagline: "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino" used from 2005 on TV GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007 Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd GMA Kapuso logo for 2007-2010. GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV 2011 (short-lived prototype). GMA2011.png|Used in late 2011, its 2nd form. GMA.png GMA2014logo.png|GMA logo displayed on TV 2014-present Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) Network IDs 1974-1978 1978-1979 10322820 878649135512179 1844060110770496366 n.jpg 1979-1992 10168059 878651382178621 1527165723141651244 n.jpg 10329194 878651472178612 933595883253410739 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Network 1980.jpg GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|The GMA Radio Television ARTS logo with the slogan "Where You Belong" in italicized letter on the box. 10676376 878654775511615 8074073954748398294 n.jpg| GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992 (Boxed) (Taken from GMA-7 Station ID (1992). 1992-1994 GMArainbow92.jpg| The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") 1995-1998 Gmarainbow1995.jpg|It was introduced in the early quarter of 1995 until last quarter of 1996. GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|It was used until 1998 1998-2002 GMA_logo_1998.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-19h56m01s63.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png GMASID1999.jpg GMASIDmid2002.jpg 2002-present 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo used from 2002 to 2007 on TV. GMA2007id.png TV Messages/Greetings 1998-2002 Vlcsnap-134861.png 2002-present GMA Valentines 2009.jpg GMA Valentines 2011.jpg On Screen Bugs 1995-1998 2014-07-13-13-46-29.png|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. GMA 7 OSB (Nov. 1995).PNG|1995-1998 1998-2002 GMA OSB 1998-2002.PNG|1998-2002 2002-present GMA OSB 2002.PNG|October 27, 2002-June. 2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo also changed. GMA 7 OSB 2005-2006.PNG|June. 2005-Dec. 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. Gma72006osb.jpg|Dec. 2006-Mar. 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo was slightly changed. Gma72011osb.jpg|Mar. 2011-Oct. 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011.PNG GMA 7 Pasko OSB 2011.PNG GMA Pasko 2011 OSB Oct. 18-Dec 25 2011.PNG GMA 7 OSB MTRCB 2011.PNG|October 10, 2011-February 21, 2014,adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA 7 OSB Febuary 2014.PNG|February 22, 2014-present,the current version slightly updated the 2011 MTRCB PG rating. Special Logos Anniversary Logos GMA 50.jpg|GMA 50th Anniversary GMA 54.jpg.png|GMA 54th Anniversary Slogan GMA 57.jpg|57th Anniversary Slogan (2007) GMA 58.jpg|58th Annivesary (2008) GMA 59.png|GMA 59th Anniversary Slogan GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network 60 Years Slogan (2010) GMA 61.png|GMA 61st Anniversary Slogan GMA 62.jpg|GMA 62nd Anniversary GMA 63.png|GMA 63rd Anniversary GMA 64.jpg|GMA 64th Anniversary GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan (2015) Picture3-2.png|Version without slogan. Summer Idents GMASummer2008.jpg|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso - GMA Network 2008 Summer Slogan GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso - GMA Network 2009 Summer Slogan GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! - GMA Network 2010 Summer Slogan GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! - GMA Network 2011 Summer Slogan GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun - GMA Network 2012 Summer Slogan GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan Christmas Idents GMAxmas2000.jpg|Peace on Earth Goodwill to all Mankind - GMA Network 2000 Christmas Slogan GMA7 Pasko 2001.jpg bandicam 2016-01-14 16-14-32-743.jpg|Kapuso,kayo ang star ng aming Pasko! 2003 Christmas Slogan GMAPasko2006.jpg|Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso - GMA Network 2006 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2007 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2008 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama tayong mag-Pasalove ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2009 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2010 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2011.jpg|Kapusong Pasko - GMA Network 2011 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2012 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling - GMA Network 2013 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2015 Christmas Slogan New Year Season GMA2000TodayLogo.png Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) Vilma1995.jpg|1987 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|1991 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye19912.jpg|1991 - 2nd version (c/o Jojo Devera) Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos Category:Missing former logo